This invention relates to a chemical spraying apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus which is mounted on a center pivot irrigation system. It has long been recognized that it is desirable to apply liquid chemicals on to a field through a center pivot sprinkling system. Ordinarily, the chemicals are injected into the water passing through the main supply pipe for distribution to the field through the water as the main supply pipe is moved around the pivot by the drive towers. A serious problem with contamination of the water source is sometimes experienced should the safety equipment fail. In some situations, the water having chemicals therein has siphoned or flowed back into the well which results in a contamination of the water in the well and the surrounding area.
Another problem experienced with the application of liquid chemicals in conjunction with the irrigation water is that the water tends to diminish the affects of the chemicals since the chemicals are washed from the leaves of the plants.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a liquid chemical spraying apparatus which is mounted on a center pivot sprinkling system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a chemical spraying apparatus mounted on the drive towers of a center pivot system wherein the chemicals are fluidly isolated from the source of water.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means of applying chemicals to a field wherein the application rate of the chemicals may be easily varied.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for spraying chemicals on a field which is vertically movably mounted on a center pivot system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a chemical spraying apparatus mounted on a center pivot system and operatively connected thereto so that the chemicals are applied to the field in response to movement of the drive towers.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.